


because home is where the heart is

by Laeana



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst and Feels, Best Friends, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Falling In Love, Family Feels, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Idiots in Love, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Living Together, Love Confessions, M/M, Omega Verse, Pack Dynamics, Soul Bond, Strangers to Lovers, Trauma, a bit of fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:54:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25609198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laeana/pseuds/Laeana
Summary: From the moment Max flees, following Pierre, he hopes for a better future.Without knowing that his friend will bring him all he never dare dream of.Friends, a family, a belonging.A mate ...
Relationships: Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen, Lando Norris/Carlos Sainz Jr, Lewis Hamilton/Sebastian Vettel, Nico Hulkenberg/Kevin Magnussen, Pierre Gasly & Max Verstappen, Pierre Gasly/Charles Leclerc
Comments: 4
Kudos: 53





	1. εnd of a balance

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Missing Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20908334) by [Laeana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laeana/pseuds/Laeana). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I evoke an omegaverse but in addition to the traditional Alpha (α), Beta (β) and Omega (Ω), I've added roles that I explain below:
> 
> Deltas (Δ) : Are between betas and omegas. The difference between omegas and deltas is their heat since the latter do not have a very defined or as frequent cycle. Their heat is also less aggressive. They are more fertile during their heat and can get pregnant. Their pheromones are also weaker than those of omegas.
> 
> Gammas (Γ) : Are often placed high in the hierarchy due to their rather aggressive temperament however the personality can vary from one individual to another. If they are unable to get pregnant, they can have relationships with any member of their hierarchy. Even if the chances of giving birth are lower than the others. They don't experience the heat.
> 
> Sigmas (Σ) : Are omegas with a dominant character. They are as aggressive as the Alpha and often fight against them. Their physiognomy allows them to bear children. They have less aggressive heat than omega.
> 
> Zeta (ζ) : They are able to change their body at their convenience, to become Alphas or Omegas. However, it can wear them out depending on how often they change. They are only fertile if they choose one of the two sides. If a Zeta becomes pregnant, they will be temporarily omega until the child is born.

— Run, run !

Max would like to reply. His impulsive nature prompts him to strike back but he knows that if he does, he won't win. They are too weak. In addition to be outnumbered. He’s sure he saw Pierre get a scratch even though he didn't say anything about it. They run.

— You know where to go ?

— I think so !

This is more than enough. They need hope. Because they finally did. They fled this pack that has terrorized them since their arrival. They wanted to leave, dreamed of it, and did it.

He follows his friend's brown fur. The crossing is complicated and takes a long time. They are fortunate to be able to rest once they are out of reach of their former group. They end up getting closer and closer to a border and that must be where his comrade wants to stop.

This one told him about this childhood companion he found months ago. He just hopes they can restart a new life there.

No sooner had they enter this unknown land than barking lashes out all around them. Two wolves. An alpha with a black fur and a brown beta. They are viewed with suspicion. Pierre then bows, his throat uncovered as a sign of submission, and he does the same. The growls subside.

— Why are you here ?

— Charles. Is ... is he there ?

— Are you Pierre ?

The alpha turns into a human and the said does the same. He hesitates for a moment before undoing his wolf form as well.

— I'm Lewis, he's Carlos. Follow me, I’ll lead you to him.

There are several other members that they come across as we go. The calm and serenity of the place impresses him. He always had to survive, half-hidden, in doubt and fear that something might happen.

There is a large property on the edge of town. They enter it. It’s in the living room that they are stopped in front of a boy with green eyes. This one looks surprised when he sees them, but almost immediately hugs Pierre.

— My God. You are here. I didn't dare offer you last time but I wanted so much-

— I know, don't worry, mon cœur. I know.

It’s a moving scene. He feels hitted in the depths of himself. Because his friend deserves to be happy. However, he senses a change of atmosphere. He feels ... uncertain. Surrounded by strangers. His mind doesn't know if he's safe.

His body acts accordingly and a fearful growl escapes from his lips without him being able to restrain it. His friend immediately turns to him and he closes his eyes. A hand rests on his, suddenly bringing him back to reality.

— Calm down.

It's a dark-haired boy staring at him. He feels his pheromones floating in the air. An omega. Someone like him. This contact makes him feel good.

— Thank you.

— You're welcome. I know it's normal ... to feel threatened. Lewis went to find Seb, he's our other alpha. They make the decisions together.

He nods. He knows he has nothing to fear. Just, his past torments him. It’s something unforgettable. Several people enter the room in turn, surely called to meet.

The beta from earlier is back. Carlos. Accompanied by another : Romain. There is also one more delta than Charles : Nico. Plus three gammas : Kevin, Valtteri and ... Daniel.

That man particularly shakes him up. They exchange a long look and he feels all his instincts react gently to his presence. No need for contact to appease him. It's just amazing, that feeling ...

— Hello. To all of you.

Max turns around immediately. A man stands in the doorway, Lewis by his side. He immediately guesses that it’s the famous "Seb" in view of his presence, his charisma and his aura. Overwhelming.

— Lew’ told me. It seems obvious that Pierre has a very strong bond with Charles so you are of course invited to stay.

— Wouldn't it be bad to know your companion ? resumes Lewis, softly. Since you haven't had the opportunity to be introduced to us by an overly enthusiastic best friend ?

Charles blushes rather brightly as a smile appears on his lips. He feels particularly put at ease by these two leaders who seem to make the pair.

— I'm Max Verstappen. A sigma.

Each member of the pack introduces himself in turn, giving him a welcoming air. More for him than for Pierre, trying to reassure him entirely. Their rooms are shown. He sleeps with Lando. The dorms are affiliated according to rank with some exceptions. Lewis and Sebastian don't sleep together and Daniel also has a separate bedroom.

— Lewis and Seb ... you see ... they are complementary to each other. Lewis is a bit more impulsive than Seb, so while they agree on most of their decisions their arguments can be very stormy. So they need time for themselves.

The omega sits on the bed and he does the same. He doesn't have a lot of stuff to install, he left with almost nothing.

— Daniel is a special case. I can't tell you about it myself because I don't really know if I have the right to. I think he'll tell you about it if he finds you trustworthy.

He nods softly. The bed is comfortable. After running for so long, it's a comfort he didn't hope to regain. He doesn't even have to wrap himself in the blankets. Just lying down is enough for him to sink into a deep sleep.

(...)  _ puts his hands on him. He struggles. He struggles hard but fails to remove him. Why is he so weak? An indignant cry comes from his mouth and tears finally roll down his cheeks. He hates himself so much  _ (...)

He opens his eyes, his throat tight. The nightmare was intense. He has trouble distinguishing reality from dream yet. He knows he’s safe, however, but cannot help but slip out of bed. He walks until he arrives near a lake where he sits. The moon is reflected on the water, it's pretty.

He sniffs, evacuating the sadness that has manifested in him at the memory. Life has never been all rosy. He doesn't feel the presence approaching him and almost jumps when sit down next to him.

— ... Max? Are you fine ?

Daniel's hand lands on his cheek to wipe away the tears. This touch makes him shudder gently, electrically. And the gamma hand withdraws almost immediately.

— Sorry.

— No, you don't. It was ... kinda nice ?

The older man gives him a smile and he allows himself to come closer until he snuggles up to him. His arm then wraps around him, creating a comfortable warmth.

— So, Maxy, what happened to wake you up at this hour ?

The nickname makes him laugh softly. What’s that? He calms down quickly, caught in the moment.

— A nightmare. I can't help but relive moments from my past. It haunts me.

— Where were you before ?

Max takes a deep breath, moving further back in his memory. He doesn't know why he feels so good with his interlocutor, so comfortable. He could let escape any of his secrets without flinching.

— My first pack, Trinity, was dismantled. Which is not worse since ... I fled and in my wake I met Pierre. We sought refuge in another pack, Legion, but escaped after three years.

The grip around him tightens and a tired sob passes his throat. Daniel caresses his hair tenderly and he gives himself up to the contact.

— I see. I suspected it. We are part of the alliance that dismantled it down. I think you know about the traffic they were part of.

— Traffic of childs, omegas ? I know. I know so much. I just ... I wanted to forget. To forget everything.

— Yes. You can forget about it now. It's behind you and I'll stop anyone from harming you now.

His eyes close. This promise of protection, warmth, affection reassures him because it proves to him that he is not the only one to have felt it; this bound between them. As weird as it can be, he never felt that whole before. And it’s in his arms that he falls asleep.

When he wakes up he is alone and is in his bed. Disoriented. He almost begins to wonder if yesterday wasn’t just a dream on his part. He stretches out, using the bathroom to change.

Outside, the pack is in turmoil. Everyone seems to know their tasks and he finds himself lost in the middle. It is without counting on Lewis who notices him and comes to meet him.

— Max ! You have come at the right time. Could you help the Hulk in the kitchen ? I'm afraid he'll blow it up.

— Yes, OK.

The alpha gives him a grateful smile before walking away again. He walks a little before finding his way back to the room that has been shown to him. The improvised cook seems to be doing quite well, contrary to the chef's alarmist remarks.

— Oh. Is something going on?

— No, I was told to come help you.

— Perfect. Cut the onions, please.

He does. Nico is a nice person since he does everything to put him at ease, even throwing anecdotes about the people in the group or little personal stories. They are having a pretty good time.

— And there, he said to me "Damn, that was my target !" with anger, as if he was expecting me to apologize. Seriously, what a cheek ! I can say that-

— Is it ready soon ?

— Calm down Magnussen ! Next time you’ll cook if you’re not happy.

The gamma grimaces and sends him a glare at which Nico settles for a smile. If the arguments of these two are frequent, their chemistry is unmistakable from what Lando told him.

— You like him ?

— What ? Lando went on to tell nonsense again, I bet.

— It's not just nonsense when it's the truth.

The delta sighs, seeming unwilling to argue against him any more.

— Start setting the table, our betas will come back hungry from their stroll to town.

Before complying, he stops.

— What about Daniel ?

— With them. Valtteri is also included.

He nods and retrieves the cutlery he places on the large table in the dining room. He cannot prevent the questions that come to his mind. Who owns this such a large basic mansion ? Because, honestly, the property is huge.

It could have been an option. Living among humans but ... it wouldn't be so easy for him. The heat would always threaten him and, without protection, nothing would prevent a malicious alpha from resting his paws on him.

Lunch is spent in a good atmosphere except for the fact that Daniel dodges him for some unknown reason. He tries to catch his gaze but even then he can't. Was that night really a dream ?

No, he is sure. And he hates being ignored. The meal is over and he slips alongside his nocturnal companion, taking him aside.

— Can you explain to me, Dan ?

— I ... it's complicated, Max. Too much.

The older one still does not look him in the eye.

— I don't understand you at all. Complicated ? Is it really that much? You don't-

A threatening growl passes the gamma's throat, and his first instinct is to back off out of fear. Gesture immediately noticed by Daniel who widens his eyes and turns around.

— Sorry. Max. Please. I didn’t want to. I can't ... resist it. After so long, I can't trouble the balance of the pack ! So many things. Forgive me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i'm starting the translation with one of the first fic I ever done. an omegaverse with some adds of course, but i hope you'll enjoy it anyway !  
> (somehow i hope i'm not doing this for nothing, that it interest some of you too x) )
> 
> tumblr : laeana


	2. вack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pierre starts to get used to his life in the pack and finally talks about his feelings.

Pierre is happy. It's certain. After spending so much time running away, fearing for him, for Max. They are finally safe. And he found Charles. His Charles.

Being only a year older than him.

He spent his childhood in a clan in the south. It was there that he met his best friend. They spent many years together until he eventually left him. At fourteen, a year after the departure of his comrade, the pack dissolved.

He spent two years alone. To live as he could. As he understood it too. But he never liked it. He then met Max with whom he immediately got along. They spent two years together before joining Legion.

Then fled again after three years. Three years of ordeal, of misery, of mediocrity. Three years of living without knowing if they were going to wake up the next day. Without knowing if they could survive. To finally get here.

Of course, his childhood friend was also his first crush, his first heartbreak. But it is also certain that he doesn’t want to tell him. He doesn’t see why or how the youngest could share his feelings.

So he carves out a place for himself little by little. Romain and Carlos become good friends because they understand and appreciate each other. They have more or less trivial tasks. They take care of the defense of the territory, in relay with the gammas or more mundane tasks.

Shopping, internal affairs. They go where the alphas want them to be. Their neutrality gives them different techniques. But it suits him. For once, he is happy to get down to work, happy to serve a cause, a group in which he recognizes himself.

A family.

Charles remains uncertain with him. They spend a lot of time together, making up for lost time. Number of times he wonders how his lips taste.

— You're drooling with envy.

— What ?

— You're drooling with envy. While looking at Charles. Which is no wonder, you do it all the time.

Then again, in his defense, he took off his shirt and started playing football against Nico. Carlos gives him a playful, amused look.

— When will you confess him your feelings ? Stop hanging around ?

— And you with Lando ?

— It's different ! We're ... we're not the same age. I know what he wants but I don't know if I can give him what he desires.

He rolls his eyes. For him, the other beta is an idiot who just denies his libido out of fear. Why hesitate ? He has no sign of his love, none. No suggestive winks, overly pressed touches, more than friendly hugs.

— We don’t hang around, elsewhere. We don't have the same ambiguity you have. I don't think he likes me.

— Pardon me ?

Romain's intervention makes him jump. The older man poked his head in the half-open door, curious about the conversation, and seems to disagree deeply.

— My god, Pierre, you are so blind ! He would be delighted to bear your children, believe me. He literally drowns in your eyes every time you talk to him.

— I ... you ... Really ?

— Tell him. That's all.

He nods but doesn't move. Carlos mumbles something and finally it's Romain who gives him a kick in the buttocks.

— Now !

He stumbles on the entrance steps and somehow catches up with the railing. He takes a few steps forward and Charles immediately turns to him, his wide eyes reflecting his joy as he smiles and comes to hug him.

— I won ! I won.

— Uh ... yes, I ...

— Something wrong?

— I have to tell you something important.

The younger pulls back but keeps his hands on his shoulders, an interested spark in his eyes.

— I ...

— You ?

— I ...

— You what ? Do you want to have a barbecue ? You want to play with us ?

The delta continues to tease him and he blushes softly because he's never felt so awkward.

— I like you.

His interlocutor frowns, not seeing where he’s going with this.

— Me too. I mean, you are my best friend.

— No, but ... it's not ...

He lets out an annoyed growl at himself. Against his inability to express himself correctly.

— Drop it. Forget it. Sorry.

Pierre retraces his steps and passes the door in front of the two other betas who look at him with compassion. Well. He quitted. It's not ideal, he lacks courage, it's terrible.

— You didn't manage to tell him ?

Romain stands, leaning against the doorframe, his eyes attentive and affectionate.

— No, I ... I wanted to use the right words. But I couldn't. I lack courage I think.

— It's normal to be afraid of losing the people you love, always. But if you don't tell him now, you'll regret it.

Wise words, that’s true. He looks up to meet the oldest’s gaze.

— You still don't want to tell us anything about him ?

Small smile that stands out on Romain's lips as he turns to go out.

— I'll tell you one day.

So, he tries to schedule a time to correctly reiterate his confession. He doesn't find the right time since after dinner his crush is gone. He comes out and sits on the lawn, gazing at the stars.

— My Pierrot, what are you doing here this evening ?

He turns to see Charles, wrapped in a shawl, looking loving, who comes to rest right next to him.

— Don't call me that. I looked for you but you were nowhere to be found.

— Sorry, mon cœur. Why were you looking for me ?

— To tell you that I love you. Not like a friend, not like just my best friend. No, I love you more than platonically, Charles.

He turns his head away to look at the stars again. Beside him, the delta lets out a soft, relieved little laugh.

— I knew it. I knew it and I love you too. You are invaluable to me.

The shock makes him look at his love, but this one has already thrown himself on his lips. They kiss for several minutes languidly, without either of them wanting to let go of the other's mouth. When he pulls back he is greeted by the superb sight of his best friend with flushed cheeks, fiery eyes. He strokes his cheek tenderly.

— For so long, I've been waiting for this moment.

— I was afraid you wouldn't come back to me. To meet you again after so many years has been a miracle.

But he's happy, so happy to have met him. And to have found it. Forehead against forehead, they let themselves go in the tranquility of the evening and he allows himself to whisper.

— And you are my miracle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> those boys make me so soft, my god, i love them ...  
> as you can see the rythm of this fic is parted between a chapter from the pov of Max and a chapter from his partner's pov :)
> 
> tumblr : laeana


	3. ςhange

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max has a small talk with Sebastian and then go take a tour of the property with the gammas.  
> Problems ensue, following some revelations.

This time Max lets him go. He doesn't understand everything, he doesn't have all the elements. How could he pretend to stop him when he doesn't know what troubles him so much ? He wants to know, he wants to know so badly.

— Something's wrong ?

He turns to find Sebastian and offers him a grateful smile. The two alphas convey different feelings in him but an equivalent security and concern.

— I don't know if I should talk about it.

— It's about Dan, isn't it ? I saw you speak and I felt the atmosphere established between you.

— The atmosphere ?

— Your bound. Quite hard not to see.

His cheeks turn slightly pink. Is it that obvious ?

— He slips away from me. I don’t know why. He spoke about the pack balance and asked me to forgive him. I don't even know for what ?

The chef gives him a thoughtful look, running a hand through his hair, before nodding, more concerned.

— Okay. Very well. Can I talk to you about it tomorrow ?

— Um yes ?

Okay. Great. He loves to be drop by quickly like that. Fantastic. He is in dire need of a change of mind. It’s with this same state of mind that he’s going to meet the other two gammas of the group.

— Can I come hunt with you or do whatever you do?

— Well ... we're going to take a tour of the property as usual but are you sure you can come ?

— I'm a sigma damn it ! I need to work out !

— Okay, okay, let's go then.

He quickly turns into a wolf and follows his elders. They run along their borders, allowing him to see the whole territory. Halfway through the course, the three of them freeze, inhaling the air. Foreign wolves are approaching. Not devoid of hostility.

Kevin is the first to react and lets out a long howl to attract other members of their pack who are able to fight. 

Their opponents are also three but all alphas.

The strangers throw themselves at them as soon as they see them. He struggles quickly, not letting the other gain the upper hand despite his superior stature. He's aggressive, brash, maybe a little too reckless for his own good.

He moans in pain when he receives a claw strike above his left front paw. A moment destabilized, it doesn’t take more for his enemy to throw him to the ground, wanting to assert his superiority over him while he dominates him with his being.

A threatening growl is heard and only a few seconds later, the stranger is tackled to the ground by Daniel who doesn’t hesitate for a moment before biting, scratching, tearing the skin. He never saw the older one like that, enraged, wanting to kill.

Kill because, he knows, this alpha hurt him.

The spark of life is extinguished but his comrade continues to fight against the body, giving in to his impulses without being able to stop.

Max doesn't hesitate before returning to his human form and throwing himself on the other boy to hug him in an attempt to calm him down with difficulty.

— That’s okay, that’s okay. It's over, Dan, it's over. I'm fine, look, I'm fine.

The attacker grunts, seeming to slowly assimilate his words, then eventually transforms back into a human. He keeps him in his arms.

— Fuck ! Shit. Max are you okay ?

— Me, I’m okay Kev', it's more Dan, he ...

Seb and Lewis arrive together quickly. They let go of their wolf form the moment they see the gamma slump against him.

— Were you hurt Max ?

— Yes a bit.

He can feel his wound lightly soaking his shirt with blood.

— OK. We'll take Dan home and take care of your wounds.

— Kevin ? You'll take Hulk with you to finish the surveillance. Notify immediately if they come back okay ?

The above-named nods and quickly slips away.

— Valtteri, I need you to go find the betas.

The orders are given. He helps bring his protector back to his room and that's where he seems to notice it. His smell changes. Becomes more aggressive, stronger. The two leaders of the group are on edge. For him, it’s an invitation.

After putting him on the bed, he finds it difficult to move away. Lewis is the one who straightens him up and draws him with him out of the bedroom. Romain, Pierre and Carlos finally arrive.

— Make sure he's not injured. Give him the usual painkillers, he'll need it.

As soon as the three newcomers nod, Sebastian puts a hand in front of his mouth and strides away, a cramped expression on his face. The remaining alpha heaves a long sigh. He puts a gentle hand on her shoulder.

— I'm sorry everything has to turn out like this, Max.

— I rather wish to be able to understand at least. I felt the changes, it's inevitable, but I still don’t know why.

He moves his shoulder and pulls a face, while feeling that the wound is still open. The older one quickly notices.

— Come on, I'll take care of you. And I promise I’ll tell you about him. 

Max pulls off his t-shirt only to find that while the wound is not deep, it’s long enough. Lewis grabs some disinfectant and he bites his lip when a cotton ball comes to rest against his skin.

— Other era, other people. This land and this pack belonged to a man named Kimi. Seb was born here but most of us came after. Valtteri and Nico are among those who were there before everyone else.

The bandages were wrapped around his shoulder, keeping it a little more glued to his body.

— When I arrived, the pack was in decline. Most of the members had left and Kimi didn’t want to be the head any longer, preferring to leave his role to Seb. However, we continued like this, me and Sebastian as sub-leader, for a few years.

— So you were three alphas ?

— Yes. It was also during these years that we understood that we were complementary. Kimi ... ended up disappearing. He left one morning. Seb was devastated, we had to pick him up. It was just a little later that Daniel arrived. The pack was already well formed. He was not that young but he was lost, looking for a home.

He puts on his t-shirt and Lewis gives him a reassuring, protective smile. Almost like something maternal that emerges from him. Astonishing. Yet it makes him feel good to be in his presence.

— Daniel is an alpha. But ... finding the family he was looking for so much, he wanted to stay. He then confined himself to a role of gamma which he was able to maintain since he has the genes but ... you arrived, Max.

— Soulmates ...

— It's so rare, especially since you have a variation. But it did. So Dan can't just be a gamma anymore. He needs to express himself. He needs to assert himself and claim you. And I ...

He touches his lips with his fingertips, thinker. Of course, it could only be that. Such a strong bond, formed so quickly. The alpha facing him suddenly looks more fragile, uncertain, tired.

— Three alphas cannot lead a pack. We have already tried. Things won't be any different. Seb thinks he should retire, especially since it was around that age that Kimi left but I don't want to. But if the situation doesn't change, Dan is going to want to leave by fear of tearing the group apart. I don’t know what to do.

A sparkle in his eyes as he seems to understand the subtlety of the words of the one in front of him. Something.

— You don't know what to do ? Because there is something you can do ?

Lewis takes a deep breath, his face in his hands.

— Yes I can. But everything would change forever.

— Everything will already change. And it's my fault.

— No ! No, certainly not. We couldn't always contain him, we should never have done that in the first place. If I had been braver ...

He stands up, inhaling the air quickly. The strong smell of his comrade floats, very fragrant. He wouldn't have suspected it, but now ?

— Braver for what, Lewis ?

— To be different.

The chief stands up in turn, leaning his hand against the wall, seeming to struggle against himself. From here, he can see his fingernails dig into the skin, in intense reflection. He feels like he has to do something. So he comes over and takes the other one in his arms.

— It’s okay, that’s fine. Being different from others is not bad. It makes you rarer. And that doesn't really change you compared to us. You'll always be Lewis for us, okay ? We won't stop loving you if that's what you're afraid of. None will let go.

And something changes in the eyes of his interlocutor, a somewhat sad resignation and a silent, relieved thank you, as if he was letting an immense weight go.

— I'm gonna to try. I don't know how to find the right words. I've been like this for so long. But I'm gonna talk to Seb. We'll ... find a way. You can return to your alpha soon, Max.

He nods, uncertain.

— Wait a bit though. The descent is going to be tough. By denying his gamma status, he awakens all of his strongest alpha instincts. It’s only the betas who may not find him insufferable and he will surely claim you. You mustn’t answer it. Understood ?

A moan passes his lips but he knows Lewis is right about the situation. He just accepts, knowing full well that the next few days are going to be tough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just had to go with the idea of Max and Daniel being mates. Couldn't help it hehe
> 
> tumblr : laeana


	4. ωho am i

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lewis goes to talk to Sebastian, they settle down things.

Lewis needs to find Sebastian. It scares him. But he made a promise. He knows where to find his comrade. His room. A field on which he hardly ever ventures. He doesn't like to get to places that belong to someone else. He has to do it anyway.

He knows that the alpha probably reacted badly to Daniel's impulses, having his authority challenged. He knows that the other must surely be trying to calm down, deep and bestial instincts resurfacing at most in the depths of him. He takes it upon himself.

He must act now. This is why he knocks on the door of his co-leader, while knowing what he exposes himself to. The chief opens the door for him, disheveled hair, looking wild, and he swallows.

— What do you want ?

His voice is blocked for a moment in his throat and Seb grows impatient.

— What do you want ?!

He gives a soft sigh before stepping forward and resting his lips against those of the one in front of him. If the other alpha hesitates for a moment, he quickly returns his kiss which intensifies. He ends up against the door while their exchange loses neither his passion nor his languor.

— Hold on ... Seb. I'm not-

— Do you know how many years I've been waiting for this ? You have no idea how much I want you.

— Of course I do. How much I loved you, how painful it was to scrape you off the ground after he left ... I won't forget that.

Sebastian chuckles, the situation brought up still hurting him deeply, and keeps the embrace around him.

— Sorry, Liebe. I don't understand why you're here, why are you doing this now ?

— Because you're thinking of leaving, aren't you ? To leave the pack in your turn ?

Faced with the painful silence of his companion, he knows that he has once again hit the nail on the head. Seen clearly through his intentions. This makes him suffer a little.

— Don’t leave. Never. You know I couldn't stand your leaving, Seb. You know it.

— True. But we can't go on like this. We won't get there with three.

— That's what I'm here for.

— What ?! If it is to say that you want to leave, let me tell you that I refuse because-

He puts his finger on the lips of his interlocutor, an amused smile on his lips. It's crazy how he will always imagine the worst.

— No. Far from there.

He pulls away slightly, turning so as not to see the face of the one he loves.

— You know I was in Trinity before. Hence the closeness I feel with Max because I find him brave to still be whole.

— But ? Kimi brought you back right to us right?

— I was so afraid to be there, I did everything to suit them. So as not to be exploited. I ended up forgetting who I was. Even here, I was afraid because I could have lost our complementarity, I could have lost you.

Seb doesn't respond, just wrapping his arms around him from behind, bringing him comfort he hasn't felt for a long time.

— You know you're not going to lose me, Lew.

— I'm a Zeta. Not an alpha. Therefore, if I go back to my original shape or change myself, there should be a certain balance. I can do something. That's why none of us have to leave either … nor- …

His voice breaks. A sob passes his throat. He feels at fault for the suffering that has been caused. If he had been stronger, more honest, none of them would be in this situation.

— It's our family. I don't want-

— Shhh, Lewis, mein Liebe, look at me please.

Reluctantly, he turns to find his alpha's soft blue eyes on him. The youngest man runs a tender hand over his cheek, picking up the tear that formed in his eye.

— You suffered a trauma. Clearly we won't blame you for this. Never. We are your family and you are ours. And I love you, Lew', I love you. Even if you're not an alpha, I don't care about that. All I want is for you to be fine with yourself.

These words, which were all he ever wanted to hear, makes him crack. And in the midst of his tears, it’s Sebastian's lips that find his again and again. This rivalry which at bottom never allowed them to be able to find each other completely which is erased.

The hands of his companion roam his body and he growls with impatience, possessiveness. He lets himself go, far too happy for his own good, especially when the other leader comes to whisper in his ear.

— Does that mean I could claim you mine from time to time ?

He moans because, at this precise moment, becoming an omega for Seb to mark him seems like such a good idea. He smiles softly.

— I love you too.

He needs to say it, to express it.

— You did so much for me, Liebe. I can't thank you enough.

He says no more, contenting himself to wedge himself in the arms of his partner who took the opportunity to bring them back to the bed. He hums gently, enjoying the warmth of the embrace.

— Tell me, Seb, do you ... still think about him ? Do you still want to go looking for him, do you regret that he is not there ?

A certain "in my place" seems to have crept in. His last insecurity. Because, after all, if he hadn't come here, they could have handled the pack together. Sebastian's gaze becomes thoughtful for a moment before returning to plant himself in his.

— No.

Then the alpha pauses slightly, before adding.

— Because I got you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lewis as a Zeta, with some issues he struggled with a long time before finally letting go ... it was one of my main idea about this fic, if i remember correctly. As soon as i saw this variation, i wanted to include it in this story. Hope you enjoyed this chapter !


	5. α hold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max has a small talk with Pierre but is quickly pushed to his limits.

Daniel calls him. Through the door, through the house, Max knows it and hears it. It's very hard not to give in to instinct. On the first day, he spends as much time as possible away from the house. The second, he is forced to go outside to sleep, tortured by desires with which he doesn’t want to disturb Lando.

Lying on the grass, contemplating the sky, sweaty, he has such a hard time living. He remembers people he knew in the past. People who gave him advice, who helped him to live (survive).

Pierre drops to his side and even if he heard him coming, he doesn't have the strength to tell him that he doesn't want to see anyone. It has been a long time since they last spoke to each other.

— A concern ?

— You stink Charles but other than that everything is fine.

— W-What ... is it true ?

— Don’t look shocked, it would be difficult not to do so since you sleep together. Besides, he has your smell too.

Amid distressed grimaces, his friend looks proud, surely satisfied to have claimed his delta his.

— What's wrong, MadMax ?

— I feel like I'm going crazy because ... Dan calls me and I can't go to him. My body is giving way more and more.

— It's complicated, you know ?

It’s at this moment that he remembers that his comrade is one of the betas who is taking care of his love.

— What's wrong with him ?

— He remains quite aggressive, Romain took his blows twice. He's in a bit of pain too. The doses he is given are used to keep a progressive awakening but he’s frustrated at being limited like that.

— Is Romain okay ? And ... how long do you think it's gonna last ?

— Yes, it didn't do anything to him. He’s strong you know. A few more days. Courage.

Two days later, he cracks. All of his boundaries come undone as he walks past his room. His eyes widen, a wave hits him. He has never had violent heat, for him these raging emotions are new.

He approaches the door. Carlos holds him back just before he has time to push it, a completely bewildered look on his face.

— Max ?! What are you doing ?

He struggles in his arms with violence, trying to free himself by all means to continue his progression.

— Let go of me ! Let me go ! You do not understand ! Damn, leave me !

— Romain, please !

The said comes out of his room. Together, they hold him better although they cannot reason with him. He moves more, his shoulder violently hits a frame which falls to the ground. Surprise drives him back and he tips over in turn.

He catches up in extremis but his arm slips on the ground and is cut on the shards of glass. The pain brings him out of his trance. A slight cut. Blood is flowing as he gets up, the two betas froze.

Max takes a few moments to understand why. And that understanding comes when he hears a bestial growl behind the wall. Pierre, from there, lets out a moan of pain and the door slams open so violently that it almost comes off its hinges.

Daniel, disheveled hair, crazy eyes, appears behind and almost immediately throws himself on him. Carlos tries to intervene but is pushed back hard and lands against the wall with a thud. He doesn't get up.

His eyes remain riveted on his comrade with shock but he doesn't really have time to worry about it since, already, his alpha is wrapping his arms around him. And he lets himself go with pleasure, purring to satisfy his love.

His companion doesn’t try anything else, content to savor his presence, his warmth, as in need of.

— Max, can you take him to his room ? You stay with him of course.

He does what Romain tells him, a little oblivious to his own actions since he comes to himself when the door is slammed, leaving them alone. The embrace around him doesn’t weaken as they lie on the bed. He must try something.

— Dan ... can you hear me ? That's not you, you're not like that. You are not so violent, governed by your instincts. You wouldn’t hurt your family. Get yourself together.

In his neck, his interlocutor has a deep sigh, almost a suppressed sob. He comes to stroke his gently flattened curls.

— It’s alright, it’s alright. They don't blame you. None of them blame you. It’s just that we would like you to come back okay ? You and only you.

— ...

He bites his lip because he doesn't know what to say. He should have the right words. He feels the tears of frustration beading in his eyes.

— Please ... please ... I beg you ... Dan, I need you.

The alpha moans softly. He thinks he has failed, again, until a hoarse, tired voice whispers in his ear.

— Sorry, Maxy ...

With surprise, he pulls back, opening his eyes wide. When he crosses paths with the dark, living, human gaze of the oldest, he doesn't resist and puts his lips on his. There is something incredibly soft, slow about the kiss. Calm. But tender.

He then pulls back, letting his gaze run across the face of his love. The distance and remoteness allowed them to find each other better.

And he's happy, so happy, he managed to bring his Daniel back.


	6. мy choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carlos woke up and it's time for Lando and him to have a chat.

When Carlos opens his eyes again, he has a sharp headache and the light seems too bright. He's in the infirmary. What happened ? He remembers ... he remembers ... Max. And Daniel. Daniel who push him and after that black hole.

He must have hit a wall. He sits up slightly and grimaces as he feels his whole body in pain. But at least he doesn't feel anything broken, so much the better. It takes a few more seconds before he can fully see his surroundings.

It’s there that he notices Lando, asleep at his bedside, his eyes red. Of course. He almost feels guilty for making him cry, worry ... he loves him very much, for sure. He caresses his face gently.

— Hmm ... Carlos ?

— Yes, mi tesoro ?

The sleepy omega opens his eyes wide when he hears his voice, as if surprised, but above all relieved.

— C-Carlos ! You're awake ! My god, I was so scared you wouldn't.

— How long have I been sleeping ?

— H-Half a day but ... but I didn't know what you had. The guys took care of you but we couldn't move you and- and ...

A sob runs through his love's throat and tears spill out of his eyes. Very quickly, he comes to take him in his arms to calm him down.

— Hush, hush, amor. Everything is fine, I am fine. See, there is nothing to worry about.

— ... I was so scared.

He would almost give in. He knows the younger one wants him and, his arms around him, he could let go if he didn't have so much self-control. It was a shock the first time they saw each other, an indescribable mutual attraction. But it's not just that for him. He loves him deeply.

— Did we at least contain Dan? In one way or another ?

— Max has this under control. They are still in the room but no noise now, they may be asleep.

— Good. Are Pierre and Romain are okay ?

— Pierre has slight bruises and a sprained shoulder. Romain has nothing or at least said nothing.

He nods. Lando takes his hand gently, as if afraid of doing too much or not enough.

— How do you feel ?

— Numb.

He gets up a little with difficulty, leaning against the wall. He's only in underpants and shivers when the cold air hits his bare skin. Behind him, he can feel the omega's eyes roaming his back, his build with delight.

— Can you help me down ?

— Y-Yes ... you don't want to dress up first ?

A smirk lands on his lips as he pulls on a pair of jogging bottoms and a sweatshirt. He then puts his arm around his comrade's shoulders. They somehow manage to get to the living room. Lewis almost lets go of the glass he is holding when he sees him.

— Carlos ! You're okay ? We were worried.

— I feel stiff, but otherwise I'm fine. Where are the others ?

— Valtteri took Romain by force to the hospital. Seb is sleeping, Pierre is pampered by Charles and Hulk and Kevin went out after having a violent argument.

Oh. It's strange. Sure it has always been tense between these last two but from there to they take the cabbage like that ... Something must have happened.

— Ok thank you. Do you want me to do anything ?

— ...you're not serious ? You just woke up after being violently knocked out ! Rest.

He grumbles but, anyway, with Lando glued to his shoes, he's not going to do anything. He gets rid of the latter's support and feverishly leaves the house, in need of air.

— Hey ! Carlos, wait for me !

The setting sun welcomes him and it's a pretty sight. He doesn't like having had his day wasted but it doesn't matter that much to him in the end. It's not like he could've done something anyway.

His omega rushes after him, trips down the stairs and falls. He catches him up just in time.

— What would you do without me ?

In his arms, his comrade whispers softly in his ear, seeming so insecure, so vulnerable.

— Never leave me, Carl’.

— You know I can't promise you that, corazón.

His interlocutor then moves back, freeing himself from his arms, to run a hand through his hair, his eyes tearful.

— B-But ... even if it's a lie, I don't care. All I wanted was for you to accept me. For you to want me. You deny yourself to me. I just want you to love me ...

His eyes widen, not believing what he hears. It's all he ever wanted, everything he never dared to hope for.

— You … love me ?

Lando nods slightly.

— But how ... I mean why ... well I always thought you were just interested.

And then, in the midst of the tears, his comrade makes a little noise that looks like a laugh.

— Why ?

— Come on, Lando, you're young, you don't have-

— It's always the same excuse. You, or even the others. You think I don't know how to take care of myself, that I don't know how to decide, but that's not true ! If today I want you as a companion, it's my choice !

Carlos bites his lip, surprised, before gently hugging his partner. He strokes his cheek to soothe him, feeling guilty.

— Sorry, sorry amor. I haven't listened to you enough. But I love you. I love you so much.

— It is true ?

— Yes, I would not lie to you.

Their lips find each others quickly. It's their first time and it's an electric shock. So tender, warm. And above all ardent with passion. Little by little, his guilt is dissipating ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some carlando, because they're so cute ... and honestly, i made lando quite insecure there, they are both idiots somehow x)


	7. тucked away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bad news bring back bad memories to Max who cannot stay still any longer.

Max stayed a long time lying with Daniel. They actually fell asleep. When he wakes up, a strong arm is wrapped around his waist. He doesn't try to extricate himself, content to comfort himself in the heat.

His alpha lets out a groan and a small smile runs through his lips. His mark, testifying to a torrid evening during which his companion sank into him several times, is no longer painful. He just keeps a slight tug of it.

— Mmh ... Maxy ? You're okay ?

— Yes, I could never have felt any better.

— Really ?

— Really.

The older one laughs happily and places kisses all over his neck. He moaned softly, a delicious chill appearing down his spine.

— Daniel, Max ! Can you come?

The cry interrupts them and freezes them. They look at each other, scarlet, finally remembering where they are.

— Well, we were long overdue.

— You came to yourself after a week. Guess it's normal that they want to see you ?

— Don’t talk to me about it, I wasn’t myself anymore. It was awful. I ... thank you. You brought me back.

— You're welcome, I suppose ? I mean, I have ... I'm yours now. So lean on me, use me if you have to. I wouldn't blame you for that. Especially right now, when it's so precarious.

His lover just nods his head. They both get dressed before going downstairs and, once downstairs, they understand that it is not only to see them that they have been called in in view of the gloomy air which all the members of the pack are having.

— Happy to see you. Dan, are you ready to take command of the pack with me ?

— But what about Lewis ? I don’t understand ?

That's when he notices their second leader leaning in a corner of the room, looking a little dark. His smell is different, it hits him as soon as he tries to check him. He then realizes that it is surely what the latter told him that has been put in place.

— Lewis is ...

The cloudiness visible in Sebastian's blue eyes is baffling to all of them; they feel the doubt of their alpha.

— I'm a Zeta. For the moment I have returned to my original form. We have more serious concerns to resolve.

— Lew ...

But the-said coldly ignores his mate.

— Legion members are upon us. Or ex-Legion. It seems their pack eventually collapsed. Some have made it this far. They're apparently looking for you. They are mad at you for one reason or another. Dan, can you take my place ?

Close to him, he feels his lover tense up and he gently takes his hand to squeeze it tightly, to make him understand that he is at his side. Because, anyway, he feels at fault. Again, if they hadn't come here, they wouldn't have endangered them.

— Yes. Yes I can. I have questions for you. How did you know that Legion had disbanded ? How did you know the members were there ? And where the hell is Nico ?

Daniel's renewed authority makes him proud. Beside them, Kevin bites his lip, shaking in pain and worry.

— I don’t know. He's been missing since our argument. Damn, I'm afraid he ... he ran into them and ... something happened to him.

— Valtteri went to make several reconnaissance. As for the how, it was our alliance that informed us.

The one just quoted pursues his lips, his wild, disheveled expression indicating that he has just returned.

— You won't like what I saw. Nico is there, of course he is. He's being held captive even though I couldn't see if ... if they were doing something to him or not.

Sebastian nods, his face darkens, his expression serious.

— Very well. We will attack tomorrow, without fail.

— Tomorrow ? Why tomorrow ?!

— We have to get organized, Kevin ! It's already late, if we go there without a plan, we'll end up getting run over.

The gamma clenches his fist, furious, knowing full well that Seb is right and that he must, despite all his desire, comply with it. He himself is stunned. He thinks and still thinks about what may be happening right now, what he has to go through in his place.

He still feels them. Hands on him. All over. A shiver runs through hiq body and his hand slips from his boyfriend's as he pulls away.

His eyes close and he's back there. He's not as strong as he is now, he can't fight well enough, hasn't gained enough muscle. And they use him in the most ruthless way.

* * *

_ "You're just a little slut anyway, you like it, huh? My cock inside you?" _

_ " _ _ Hey, you've been fucking him for fifteen minutes, make way!" _

_ "Wait, let me go ! Finished, you're not within a minute. Shall I go in him?" _

_ "Are you stupid or what? He's an omega bitch, the boss keeps it to himself. He’ll take care of get him pregnant." _

_ "Really, shit. Okay. You're gonna suck my cock and don't you dare bite or I'll kill you, bitch." _

_ "Good, I'll take your place now." _

* * *

He gasps, can’t even being able to bear the idea that Nico was going through this for him. When he opens his eyes again, Daniel looks at him worriedly and the whole pack is silent, giving him inquiring glances.

— Are you okay, Maxy?

— I …

The hand rests gently on his cheek and he stiffens, immediately pulling away from the touch under the confused, almost hurt gaze of his love.

— Max ?

— Sorry, I … I don't know, I just …

He bites his lip, leaving the room, suddenly needing some air. He hears his alpha's desperate cries imploring him to stay but he can't even obey them, just run, run. Maybe he could stop running away ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> quite violent at the time ...


	8. нow?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico never thought it would happen to him, to them.

Hands are propped up on his hips. So strong that it leaves even deeper bruises than Nico already has. He stifles all his moans of pain because, of course, he doesn't take any pleasure. He is hurt. The body on fire.

The only thing that still makes him happy is that he had the chance to do it with Kevin before he was soiled like that. He feels dirty. The hands dragging on his body ... the marks on his body, he would like to make them disappear even if it means tearing off the skin.

He is finally released. He collapsed shaking on the bed, with tears in his eyes and nausea. He hasn't been fed, no wonder, but still feels able to vomit.

He would like ... he would like to return to the strong and reassuring arms of his gamma, those who make him feel safe. He wishes he had had the courage to confess his feelings to him before it was too late.

What a jerk. Life is always like this, we realize the priceless things we had when we lost them.

He's getting lost right now. He no longer recognizes himself. He's not supposed to be that weak damn it! He's not supposed to ... he tastes like blood in his mouth from biting his lip too many times.

All of a sudden there is a commotion outside. The alpha with him growls and leaves abruptly, without closing the door. His luck.

He gets up, staggering. Always so naked but whatever. He goes outside. No one in sight. He changes into a wolf with difficulty. And runs. As fast as he can. He doesn't need to think, his body knows where the house is for him.

He collapses in front of the threshold. His body convulses and his human form is once again to the surface. His eyes are struggling to stay open. He just has the feeling of being lifted up, hugged.

— Nico ! My beautiful Nico ... what did they do to you ? I'm sorry, my sweet delta, so sorry.

— Ke ... vin ? It's really you ?

— Yes, my beautiful one, yes. Rest now, you’re safe. You’re at home.

The next time he opens his eyes, the light is so strong that it dazzles him, making him immediately feel bad. He gets up and rushes as best he can to the bathroom where he finally vomits.

It is only bitter bile that he regurgitates, so his throat hardly burns it when he started. But in a way, it feels good to get rid of it. He feels like he feels closer, better. If only he could make their tracks disappear ...

— Nico, my love, what's wrong ? Hey ?

Kevin at this moment looks at him gently, really worried. At that moment he becomes aware of a detail that he has concealed. And he immediately turned pale.

— It was Max, right ? It was he who ...

— Yes.

He looks at his hands which have started to shake. He can't believe it. He can't believe the younger sacrificed himself for him. The boy beside him takes him gently in his arms, hugging him to his chest.

— It will be fine. We're going to go get him. To bring him back home.

— You don't understand, you don't understand what they did to me. You don't understand ... what they're going to do to him !

— No, but I want to help you. You are mine, I know you are in pain and it drives me crazy to know that there is nothing I can do about it.

He closes his eyes violently, panting. Barely two seconds pass as he opens them again, determined. He grabs his interlocutor by the collar and crushes his lips to his in a surprised moan. Exchange in which he tries to blend in, tries to forget.

— You want to help me ? So make me forget. Forget everything. Until I only have your name in my head.

Kevin comes to appropriate his lips again, gently, while he wipes his tears. They undress quickly, he feels the need to belong to the one he loves. No longer be subject to the hands of others.

The youngest takes his time, going through every curve, making him moan. The marks are covered by others, others that his companion leaves. Bites and hickeys. He is bruised.

— Don't waste time.

His lover doesn't respond, just giving him a rather disparaging look but when he feels fingers enter him, he lets out more noise. It almost seems too nice to him.

— Need more. Let me know that I am yours.

The gamma growls, subject to his instincts more than usual, maybe because it’s him. When his love enters him, he lets out a blessed sigh. Satisfied. It couldn't have been better and it couldn't have been worse.

His feelings flock to the surface even as the thrusts come one after the others. Shame, a lot of shame. Tears roll down his cheeks and his partner slows down to stop inside him.

— Nico ?

— Keep going !

— No. Not when you're like this.

— Please. Please. I don't want to feel their hands on me anymore !

His comrade's mouth melts on his. It's deep, he runs out of air quickly. Their tongues mingle.

— I love you Nico, I really love you. I'm sorry I got your head around something so silly.

He gets kissed again and again, until his lips are swollen. He also regrets. Because it was just stupid, just derogatory comments about their respective characters. And it turned ... like that.

— I love you. I love you so much too, Kevin. I'm sorry, I wish I was stronger.

— You don't need it. I will protect you now.

The thrusts start again. 

And maybe it’s not too late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heartbreaking, i was hurt by only translating this part :((


	9. ∂estiny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it time for Max to find his happy end ?

Despite everything Max thought, they didn't want him to fuck him. Instead, torture him. Maybe his mark had something to do with it. They question him about things he obviously doesn't know. He wants to laugh in their face. But, first, it would surely be the last straw that would lead to his death and otherwise he would not have the strength to do so.

His throat is parched from screaming and lamenting and his lip bruised from the number of times he has tried to hold it back.

— Drop it. He won't speak.

— Right, shit. If he persists in protecting them, you might as well kill him now so as not to waste any more time. Do you have the next guy's name?

His eyes widen, realizing they're being tracked. Him and all those who had to flee. But how ? He doesn't have time to think about that a knife is brought against his throat.

The death. It scares him. He always imagined himself doing more things before he died. Maybe even have children ? Things he would never have thought of before meeting his pack, meeting Dan.

Thinking of him, a smile adorns his damaged lips. His beautiful lover. With hot laughter and insatiable kisses. Almost a shame not to see him again. And, at the same time, seeing this place he has made so quickly, these people he has found, discovered, appreciated, he tells himself that he is not dying so unhappy.

— Yep, I got it. I think there will be fewer problems. Let's hurry.

A smile rises on the lips of the apparent leader. The only one who speaks correctly by the way. A light trickle of blood begins to trickle down his neck, the gash still shallow for now. The door slams open.

— We're being attacked, boss ! 'Have decided to act I believe !

— Fuck.

His attacker picks him up and drags him, keeping his knife against his throat as they step outside. Chaos. There aren't many enemies, so he assumes that his family is enough to destroy them.

A growl is unleashed behind his back. He doesn’t have time to react that the one who injured him is thrown to the ground and killed with a particularly well-placed claw.

He thinks it’s Seb for a moment, but it's not him. He doesn't know him. He is faced with a tall alpha with a brown coat with light reflections and tender, nostalgic blue eyes.

It only takes a moment, he looks away to see Daniel arrive in his own wolf form, so that when he turns around, the stranger is no longer there. The opposing group has been reduced to shreds all around him. He is relieved to know that they will never hurt anyone again.

Once back in human form, his boyfriend comes to embrace his with force, severity too, and he lets himself go in the embrace, relieved.

— You are crazy ! What took you to do that ! I thought I was losing you, I was so worried !

— But ... I couldn't let Nico suffer in my place ...

— Max, you know you'll have to tell me about it one day ?

The soft hand on his cheek makes him shudder. Their intimate moment is cut off when Lando rushes at him, followed very closely by Pierre and Charles. Their other comrades do not indulge in it but he sees very clearly the protective glances of Lewis and Sebastian who nurture him, that of relieved of Valtteri and the small smile of Romain.

— Nico and Kevin aren't here ?

— They are resting.

He allows himself to bite the inside of his cheek. He feels so many things at the same time, it's hard to express. And, other than that, he feels surrounded. Happy. It's his family. He turns to his companion.

— I know, Dan. I'll tell you, I promise.

— I have no doubt about it. You are mine now anyway. It's not like you can shy away from my requests.

Max frowns, half outraged, half amused. After all, he knows the older one is joking so he doesn't say anything more, just slipping back into his arms with undisguised pleasure.

— I love you, you know, Dan ? I was really scared of dying but I ... I just thought that I didn't regret anything that happened to us.

— Apart from the fact that you turned everything upside down in my life, I'm pretty happy too.

— I ... would you prefer that I hadn't ?

— Of course not, it was a joke, love. We are soulmates, I could never regret that you are here. I love you. I love you. Don't ever scare me like that again.

A small smile settles on his lips and he puts them on the cheek of his alpha who emits a satisfied buzz. And he just feels so … so much at the right place. There, in the midst of all the members of the pack.

Later he asks about this unknown alpha but his partner just looks astonished, adding that "there were only them in the fight". This astonishes him more, he is sure to remember these irises very well, why is he the only one to have seen them ?

The routine sets in, the daily. He never gets bored. He can see the couples formed around him. He can see how Lewis and Sebastian love each other without restrictions, the older one almost relieved to no longer carry such a burden (although he still acts like their parent).

It's not so bad. He has finally found his place. The cogs click into place. He knows that he will never again have to face the cold, the fear, the constant feeling of having to survive and not to live.

He has found everything he has always looked for. Thanks to Pierre. Thanks to the group who accepted him without caring what he was.

It is more precious than anything.

— What are you doing thinking so much, Maxy ? Hurry or else I'll leave without you !

A laugh passes through Daniel's lips as he rolls his eyes. Far too impatient. But he won't change it for the world. So, he only has that with him, his happiness and his constant love. But it's good, we expect nothing more from him.

And this, it felt destiny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it all ends here, with a happy end. they managed to get rid of their ennemies and Max's back in his alpha's arm ... the future awaits them.


	10. гoad leads home

He takes two steps. One after another. A glance behind him, quick and easy. That was enough for him, he is happy. It's true, he misses home.

But seeing them just like that ...

Just that is enough for him.

And with a smirk, he gets back on the road.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the translation is finally over, yay ! next step : my Dead Hearts serie :)


End file.
